Only Hope
by dayurisda
Summary: "kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Perkenalkan nama ku Jeslince Hongwards aku adalah sahabat dari seorang Bryant Smith..." - Jeslince


**_"ONLY HOPE"_**

Cast :

- Bryant

- Jeslince

Rated : T

* * *

_**author note :** _

Sebelumnya, cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk mereka yang

merasa kisahnya mirip dengan apa yang sudah saya tuliskan.

Apapun itu saya dengan senang hati bisa mewakili

isi hati kalian yang tidak pernah terwakili.

Rasa sakit karena cinta, pengharapan yang sia-sia karena cinta,

dan semua kahampaan yang cinta berikan untuk kalian.

* * *

_Sampai kapan aku akan bersembunyi terus?_

Laki-laki disamping ku melambaikan tangannya yang tertuju tepat di depan ku.

"hey! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh padanya.

"tidak ada...", aku menggantungkan kalimat ku.

"aku hanya berfikir bagaimana aku tanpa mu, _Bryant_..."

mungkin baginya itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan semu.

_Kau bodoh Jeslince. _Aku merutuk dalam hati.

"apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Tanpa menatapnya aku hanya menggeleng dan medongakkan kepala ku dengan senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.**

**I'm awaken in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

Suaramu yang biasa aku dengar sudah seperti nyanyian merdu yang Tuhan berikan untuk ku.

Mungkin Tuhan tau bahwa aku memang sangat membutuhkan mu. Disetiap harinya...

Kamu adalah nyanyian dari jiwa ini.

"selamat pagi..."

_Bryant_ mencium kening ku seperti biasa yang dia lakukan.

"selamat pagi, _Bryant_..."

Dan seperti biasa juga aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika dia mencium kening ku.

"bagaimana tidur mu kemarin?", tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak seperti biasa"

Laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan dengan ku berbalas tersenyum.

_Kau selalu menawan seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu_.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray**

**To be only yours**

**I know now**

**You're my only hope**

Satu hal yang membuat ku menyesal adalah status kami yang hanya sebatas sahabat. Walaupun lebih kompleks dari yang orang kira.

Saat itu aku berharap pada Tuhan, aku hanya ingin dia yang menjadi pengisi hati ku yang sengaja aku buatkan tempat istimewa untuknya.

Aku hanya berharap dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

**Sing to me the song of the stars**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again**

"_Jeslince_, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu..."

"kata kan saja. Ada apa? Ini sedikit aneh ketika kau mengajak ku untuk bertemu di _caffe _mendadak seperti ini"

"aku..."

Burung-burung beterbangan dengan gembiranya seolah-olah menertawakan diri ku yang bodoh ini.

Tepat 15 menit yang lalu _Bryant_ memberitahu ku tentang acara pertunangan nya dengan seorang gadis yang entah siapa dia. Bahkan _Bryant_ tidak pernah menceritakan sedikit pun tentang gadis ini pada ku.

Sekarang aku semakin merasa tidak bisa merengkuh _Bryant_ walau hanya bayangnya karena jarak yang begitu jauh terbentang diantara kita. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangisi hal ini, hal yang semakin rumit untuk perasaan ku yang bersatus hanya seorang sahabatnya.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray**

**To be only yours**

**I know now**

**You're my only hope**

"aku...aku akan bertunangan dengan _Belle_"

"_Belle?!_"

"dia anak dari teman ibu ku..."

Aku tidak tau bagaimana hancurnya aku saat itu.

Aku hanya ingin _Bryant_ di hidup ku, Tuhan. Apa aku salah?

Aku terus memohon untuk aku adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milik ku, tapi sekarang aku menyerah...

Aku menyerah untuk mempertahankannya di hati ku.

**I give you my destiny**

**I'm giving you all of me**

**I want your symphony**

**Singing in all that I am**

**At the top of my lungs**

**I'm giving it back**

_Sampai kapan aku akan bersembunyi terus?_

Laki-laki disamping ku melambaikan tangannya yang tertuju tepat di depan ku.

"hey! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh padanya.

"tidak ada...", aku menggantungkan kalimat ku.

"aku hanya berfikir bagaimana aku tanpa mu, _Bryant_..."

mungkin baginya itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan semu.

_Kau bodoh Jeslince. _Aku merutuk dalam hati.

"apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Tanpa menatapnya aku hanya menggeleng dan medongakkan kepala ku dengan senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Aku hanya menyesal kenapa hari itu aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan ku kepadanya.

Akhirnya pertunangan yang sangat aku takutkan itu terjadi. Dan hari ini aku berdiri disini melihatnya dari jauh betapa dia terlihat bahagia saat berdampingan dengan _Belle._

Aku ingin menghampirinya dengan tawa yang lebar tetapi hati ku masih menolak untuk beranjak dan melakukkannya.

Hati ku berontak ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini tapi kaki ku terasa beku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan tubuh dan perasaan ku tidak dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"_Jeslince!_", teriak seseorang dari jauh sana.

Aku melambai dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi hal yang sama sekali tidak sanggup aku lihat saat ini, _Bryant_.

"selamat berbahagia untuk kalian", ucap ku dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksa.

Aku memandang kearah _Belle_ yang terus tersenyum.

_Semoga _Bryant_ bisa menjaga dan memperlakukan mu dengan baik dan aku bisa melupakan perasaan ku ini untuk nya._

Ini tidak adil ketika aku sudah menyerahkan hati ku untuknya ternyata dia memilih cinta yang orang lain berikan.

Aku merindukan suara _Bryant_ saat ini, suara _Bryant_ yang hanya untuk ku. Bukan untuk nya.

Aku merindukan saat dia berbicara tentang apa saja yang bisa menjadi sebuah nyanyain merdu di telinga ku.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray **

**To be only yours**

**I pray**

**To be only yours**

**I know now**

**You're my only hope**

Aku hanya berdoa untuk mejadi milik mu. Karena yang aku tahu hanya kau satu-satu nya harapan ku.

Aku mengingat kembali kenapa aku mencintai mu, bukan karena kau adalah sahabat ku tapi karena aku sudah bisa memandang mu sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Dan sekarang melihat mu bertunangan dengan wanita lain cukup membuat hati ku perih. Sangat perih.

Semakin lama aku semakin menjauh, tidak terdengar lagi hiruk pikuk pesta pertunangan mereka. Langkah ku tertuju kearah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah _Bryant._ Di taman ini, ayunan ini, kebun bunga ini semua memiliki kenangan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan denganya.

Air mata ku kembali menetes lagi...

"lemah...", aku terkekeh menertawakan diri ku sendiri.

"bodoh..."

"seharusnya saat itu kau berani mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya, _Jeslince_..."

Aku menyandarkan kepala ku pada tali ayunan yang aku duduki dan ujung kaki ku yang menyentuh tanah mengikuti alunan gerak ayunan.

"_Jeslince_, aku mencintai mu..."

Kata-kata itu membuat jantung ku beberapa detik tidak berdetak dan membuat hidung ku tidak bisa menghirup oksigen.

Aku beranjak dari duduk ku tetapi tidak menoleh kebelakang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah itu lagi.

Hati ku sudah cukup perih saat ini. Air mata ku tidak bisa terbendung.

Aku tidak bergeming sama sekali atau menoleh, tubuh ku membeku disana.

Pedih...

Ingin terus menangis menghabiskan air mata ini sampai saatnya aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekati ku.

"aku minta maaf"

Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat yang membuat ku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi ku.

Isakan ku mulai tidak bisa ku tahan saat tangan hangat itu memeluk ku dari belakang.

_Aku mencintai mu, _Bryant.

_Bryant_ membuat ku mau melihatnya, _Bryant_ membuat ku merasakan bahwa saat itu dia kembali lagi menjadi _Bryant_ ku yang dulu.

"aku mencintai mu, _Jeslince_. Tapi aku harus menikah dengan _Belle_ setelah lulus sekolah nanti karena dia membutuhkan ku. Maafkan aku"

"tapi aku juga membutuhkan mu, kau adalah _Bryant_ ku..."

Untuk saat ini aku membiarkan ke egoisan menguasai diri ku. Karena aku memang tidak bisa menyerahkan _Bryant_ kepada siapa pun.

_Bryant_ menghapus air mata ku, dia mencium air mata yang mengalir saat itu.

"_Belle_ sakit. Dia membutuh kan ku lebih dari mu, mungkin hidup _Belle_ tidak akan lama lagi aku harus bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia di sisa-sisa hidupnya..."

Ini sangat rumit, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tapi kenyataannya aku sudah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini tanpa aku minta.

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti bagaimana kondisi _Belle_ sebagai sesama wanita dan sama-sama mencintai _Bryant._

"aku rela kau bersama _Belle_, aku bahagia jika memang ini yang terbaik. Aku mohon kau bisa menjaga _Belle_ dengan baik...", ucap ku tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan ku.

_Bryant _menyambut uluran tangan ku, walaupun dengan sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya.

"aku..."

Belum sempat _Bryant_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memotongnya sebelum air mata ku kembali menetes.

"kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Perkenalkan nama ku _Jeslince Hongwards_ aku adalah sahabat dari seorang _Bryant Smith_..."

Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku menampakkan senyum ku dan melepaskan jabatan tangan kami kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sudah kuduga sebelumnya air mata ku yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya mengalir lagi tanpa bisa di cegah.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray **

**To be only yours**

**I pray**

**To be only yours**

**I know now**

**You're my only hope**

-Fin-

* * *

Terimakasih, untuk yang udah baca.

sorry for many typos or anything.

for the last, review pls. give your comments for my fic.

thankyouuu xxxx {}


End file.
